Pillow Talk
by ForeverLulu
Summary: Mary Ann/Gilligan one-shot. What happens when Gilligan declares his love?


_Yep, it's another MAG one-shot. Hope you enjoy this latest offering! _

_Dedicated to my partner-in-crime, as usual._

_Lulu x_

* * *

><p><strong>Pillow Talk<strong>

It was another beautiful day on the island. The golden sun beat down on their heads as Gilligan and Mary Ann wound their way along the jungle paths towards their favourite butterfly hunting grounds. Mary Ann watched her friend walking ahead. Had he started filling out at last? Were his shoulders looking a little broader? His back a little stronger? She watched the muscles ripple beneath his red rugby shirt. Her eyes travelled slowly downwards. He had always had a nice, round peachy little butt, but these days his jeans seemed to fit him even more snugly than usual. It was a pleasure to walk behind him and watch the movements of his sinewy body. He was like a cat, the way he picked his way through the undergrowth. Finally, because something told her she didn't have much time, she spoke up.

"Gilligan," she said, "there's something I need to tell you."

Gilligan turned round mid-stride, the butterfly net clutched in both hands. "What?" he said, curiously.

Mary Ann fell silent again, and the sounds of the jungle grew loud in her ears. Birds twittered, parrots called, monkeys chattered far away. Palm fronds rustled high above their heads and leaves crackled beneath their feet. Gilligan was looking right at her, his eyes seeming more blue than ever, drawing her into their mysterious depths like a riptide coming out of nowhere. The rest of his face was expressionless, save for an inquisitive tilt to his lips, which lent him a look of mild amusement.

"What?" he said again, brushing dark locks of hair away from those beautiful eyes.

It happened almost without her knowing it. Within a split-second, a hair's breadth, Mary Ann pushed Gilligan up against the nearest tree, her hands spread flat on his chest, rubbing him with the flat of her palms. The butterfly net fell to the ground, discarded.

"I love you," she said breathlessly. "Gilligan, I love you!"

Gilligan's eyes widened and Mary Ann felt the pull of those undercurrents, those blue depths dragging her under, filling her lungs with something other than air. It was hard to breathe while she was this close to him, the roughness of his shirt clutched between her fingers.

"Oh, Mary Ann!" he said. "How I've waited to hear those words!"

Mary Ann gulped. Was she hearing things?

"What did you say, Gilligan?" she uttered, dumbfounded.

"How I've waited to hear you say you love me!" Gilligan continued, his back hard up against the tree, his hat slipping down over his forehead. "I've never had the courage to admit it myself, but I love you too, Mary Ann. I love you too!"

"Oh, Gilligan," Mary Ann sighed. "If only I'd known!"

"If only I'd had the courage to tell you!" Gilligan replied.

Mary Ann's hands caressed him through his shirt, rumpling the material over his chest, feeling the bones of his ribs. Okay, he was still skinny, but skinny was good. Skinny was lean, and lithe, and wiry, and...

Mary Ann had no time to think of any further adjectives, because in the next moment Gilligan lowered his head and planted his lips firmly on hers. She gasped against his mouth, astounded that he had initiated a kiss. He _must_ love her! Because he was kissing her of his own free will!

Mary Ann arched her back and pressed herself against him, feeling her knees go weak. Gilligan's kiss took her breath away, turned her mind to mush, brought the clouds down from the sky and stuffed her head with cotton wool. The taste of him was pure manna, like coconut crème pie mixed with pineapple crème pie mixed with the taste of Gilligan himself, which was unexpectedly, indescribably manly. And his lips, so supple and curvy and divine, the way they moulded to hers, as though they were made to fit each other perfectly.

She felt his arms wind around her, and then his hands, large and strong on her back, holding her to him, making sure she didn't fall. She felt each separate one of his fingertips pressing gently into her flesh, sparking electricity through her nerve endings, making the hairs on the back of her neck tingle and sing.

_Where did Gilligan learn how to kiss like that? _

Another split-second passed, and Mary Ann had no idea how they both ended up on the ground. Now there was a bed of soft grass beneath them, and the sun shone brightly down between dancing palm leaves as Gilligan rolled her over and over, then lowered her gently onto her back and kissed her again, holding her in his warm embrace, murmuring sweet nothings, kissing her mouth, then her cheeks, then her eyelids, then her nose, and finally her mouth again, featherlight touches that made her sigh with contentment and desire. All the while she clutched at his shirt, kneading and twisting the red material between her shaking fingers.

"You're the only girl for me, Mary Ann," Gilligan murmured between kisses that now tasted of honey. "You always were. I was just too shy to say."

"Oh, Gilligan, I've loved you from the first," Mary Ann murmured back, running her tongue across his lower lip, delighting in his groan of pleasure. "When I saw you on the deck of the Minnow, I thought, there's an able seaman if ever there was one!"

"I'd like to show you just how able I am," Gilligan said seductively, lowering his lips to her throat and nibbling his way up to her earlobe.

"Oh, yes, _oh yes_!" Mary Ann sighed, shivering with excitement. "Show me how able you are, Gilligan!"

In the next moment they were a tangle of arms and legs, fumbling with each others' clothing. Mary Ann's fingers got lost in Gilligan's shirt as she tried desperately to pull it over his head. It was as though she could feel every fibre of that red material against her fingertips as she pulled this way and that, anxious to get it off him. Meanwhile they kissed and kissed, with a passion and hunger that could no longer be contained. Gilligan had finally declared his love, and that love was about to be consummated. Mary Ann had waited so long for him to show his feelings, and now, finally, that day had come. As she battled with his shirt, she felt the urge to shout out loud, up towards the heavens themselves.

_I love Gilligan and Gilligan loves me!_

They kissed again, deeply and hungrily, and it was all too much, this passion and longing, it began to overwhelm her.

In the next moment Mary Ann was falling away from Gilligan, fumbling and flailing in the dark. With a sudden jarring thump, she hit the ground hard. She blinked, her eyes unfocused from her fall. It took a moment or two for her to realise, with a sinking feeling of dismay, that she was lying in the sand in her own hut. Dressed in her oversized man's shirt. With her pillow clutched tightly in her arms and one soggy corner stuffed firmly into her mouth.

This was not good.

Slowly she raised her eyes and saw Ginger in the half-light of the moon, propped on her elbow in the other bed, her blanket clutched around her bosom. The actress was looking right at her, a knowing smirk plastered to her face.

"Were you having another one of those dreams, Mary Ann?" Ginger smiled.

Mary Ann started to protest, then realised the pillow was still stuffed in her mouth. She pulled it out and tried to feign surprise. "What dreams?" she insisted. "I just fell out of bed, that's all."

Ginger giggled as Mary Ann got to her feet, brushing sand off her legs, before climbing as modestly as she could back into her own bed.

"'I love Gilligan and Gilligan loves me'?" Ginger said, innocently.

Mary Ann's heart sank. No, it didn't just sink, it plummeted. "Oh no!" she moaned. "Did I say that? Out loud?"

"Honey, you didn't just say it, you declared it for all the world to hear!" Ginger laughed.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Mary Ann sighed gustily, pulling the pillow over her face. "I'll never live this down!"

* * *

><p>In the boys' hut, Gilligan rolled over in the top hammock, his eyes wide, and peered down at the Skipper in the dark. "Skipper!" he stage-whispered. "Skipper- did you hear that?"<p>

But the Skipper was fast asleep, and when the Skipper was this fast asleep, not even an atom bomb would wake him up. Gilligan tried a couple more times and then gave up trying to wake him and instead lay on his side, looking out through the window at the clear night sky, watching the myriad twinkling stars.

It hadn't been loud, but he'd definitely heard it. And he hadn't been dreaming, either.

"_I love Gilligan, and Gilligan loves me."_

Gilligan snuggled down under his blanket and clutched his pillow tightly, smiling happily to himself. _I don't know how she knows, _he thought. _But one day I'll pluck up the courage to tell her. I will. One day, I definitely, positively will._

End


End file.
